Displaced Brothers Meet
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (One-Shot, Displaced) A teenager displaced as a Mega-merging hero has been on many adventures in Equestria ever since his arrival. Currently a student of the Friendship School, friends of the other Creatures, even ever since Season 9. But destiny always find a way to get two siblings to clash. (Other Characters: Piccolo)


**(Some Random One-Shot about a Displaced I thought up. Also doing more Action-Writing Exercise though I am 31 years old.)**

It is a Sunny Day in Equestria. Flowers Blooming. Birds Chirping. Students going to Class. Students like the only Human in Equestria. Young like other students.

Dirk is one of the Human to be displaced as his OC, based on the video game franchise he once likes to play: Mega Man X. To be a Reploid who shoots big plasma beams, who swings swords and sabers, or who has guns and can transform into other enemies. Dirk thought he wanted it to be simple, being X who has multiple armors to use and equip. The case he opened after discovering those Pods hidden in Equestria, built by Dr. Light.

After arrival, he was alone. He first found the first light Capsule which grant him the power to swap between his human disguise form and his Powered-up Reploid form. The one unique thing is being immune to go Maverick. It took him one week, hiding from the ponies and playing superhero, until finally captured at third failed impression, questioned of his name, race, location, and intentions. Rainbow Dash during a month in Canterlot almost went berserk when a Dr. Light Capsule appeared, and revealed he is true Mega Dirk. Very lucky for him to not kill Twilight's friends, though Rainbow got punished and suspended by new Headmare Starlight Glimmer. He was declared not a threat, though for a child he picked up bad words.

But Twilight had an Idea, to send him to the Friendship School. It took him one month before he was befriended by each of the Creatures. Then Dirk getting into random fights in the Everfree Forest, all while trying to defend himself, to repel any hostiles by injuring until it goes away. He knew that he must take Smolder's advice, to not hesitate to kill. He finally used his full armor powers in the end to defeat Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow. Dirk, once someone energetic, competitive, hot-tempered like Smolder, has changed into a good student, having a sense of justice. But one challenger awaits from another dimension.

There is Dirk, unarmored, unpowered. Walking through the road of the Everfree Forest with Ocellus the reformed Changeling, just leaving Zecora's hut after a visit for something.

"This will get rid of Sandbar's Poison Joke, right?" Dirk asked, "I mean, I never see someone had those."

"It was our Professors that had those first." Ocellus said, "There has been misunderstandings since before Apple Bloom cleared Zecora's name." she looked at Dirk, "Have you been checking your circuits lately?"

"Of course I have." Dirk replied, "I still have no Viruses, no Malwares, and-"

"I mean you have encountered a Poison Joke before." Ocellus corrects, "Have you?"

"No." Dirk shook his head, "Being a Half-Reploid has benefits. Complete immune to any diseases. Though..." He pats his belly, "Half-Human means I gotta eat."

On Dirk's another step, he stopped. Beeping sound is heard, his cybernetic eyes scanning to find a hostile object nearby. Dirk gets tense.

"Ocellus, can you go on ahead without me?" Dirk asked,

"What's wrong? Did we forget something?" Ocellus said,

"No. Just a Danger Zone that's about to grow." Dirk answered, "Please. Just get going. Hand that medicine to Fluttershy. Tell them where I'm at if you need to."

After a confused look, Ocellus turned around and trotted away down the road back to Ponyville. After 10 minutes, ground gets a slight fissure from the sound of explosion. Dirk sees a GI Clothed person flying up and landing in front of Dirk. His is a Typical Orange with yellow undervest. Yellow wristband, legband, and shoes. He has brown hair like Dirk, but lighter. Eyes glaring at the boy. Though, Dirk recognized it.

_I know that face,_ Dirk thoughted, pushing his Glasses closer.

"Found you!" The fighter goes into his stance, gold aura fires up around him, brightening his skin, clothes, and his hair, turning bright yellow, eyes becoming blue. It flies into a leap, with his right palm charging yellow energy before firing rapid bursts.

With a quick Nod, Dirk also poses. "Meganize!" Arms, Legs, and Chest turns into Hi-Tech Robotic Parts, colored in green. Dirk's right arm turns into a Buster Cannon. Green Plasma Bullets fired, colliding and stopping each Energy Bolts. The attacker rushes in and delivers a punch, while Dirk jumps to avoid it. Up the figher flies before delivering rapid punches. Both of Dirk's hands grow into big metal knuckles, "Double Hard Knuckles!" and raised to block rapid punches. With one Big Palm catching the punch, Dirk counters with swinging his right-fist in a clock wise before delivering an uppercut. It sent the fighter flying into the air. But stops himself with a blasting shockwave of air. The fighter aimed both palms and fires a big ball of energy.

Dirk's Robotic Armor-Parts changes color. From green to pale-red and pink. "Rolling Shield!" Dirk shouts out, firing a blue sphere of energy from his right armed cannon, dousing the Yellow Energy Ball. Dirk's armor then changes to Clay Creek Yellow. "Homing Torpedo!" Red Tipped missiles, launched out of his Buster Cannon, leaving trail of smoke. Dirk repeats firing those, and the fighter deflects each of those with his hands. Futile move as it turns right back at it. The fighter flies upwards to let the torpedoes explode. Then flying down with both hands cuffed into a cup.

"Kaaaaaa… Maaaaaay…" the Fighter starts to chant, blue ball of energy already fading to growing in the fighter's cuffed palms.

_Kamehameha Wave!_ Dirk concluding the name of it's attack, already recognized by Fans of those that watched Dragonball Z. Numbers rises drastically in his Cybernetic Eyes, _My Normal Charged shot will not cut it against that beam. __Time to summon an Armor to Spice up my Gun_. Dirk does a quick superhero pose, "Icarus Armor UP!" Teleporting Lasers fire onto Dirk, conjuring Armor Addons. When it finishes, it now shows the white-silver armor, frontal collar covering his mouth, redness on his legs, arms, chest, and helmet lights up.

"_HAAAAAA… MAAAAAY..."_

Dirk's right-wrist armored buster gun charging up. Raising up to aim at the fighter charging up its Super Ki Attack. Bright blue plasma energy channeled, charging up slowly but steady. Red Fiery Aura already at Dirk's position.

"_**HAAAAAAAAA!"**_ The fighter calls it out, blue energy beam fired, flying onto where Dirk is.

"GIGA POWER BEAM," Dirk calls out before pulling the trigger, **"FIRE!"** blue plasma beam flying at the launched Kamehameha Wave. And then beam collides, initiating a quick beam struggle. Sounds of Energy and Plasma bursting and blazing. But no matter how strong a Kamehameha wave is, Dirk's Giga Power Beam from his Icarus Buster Gun has grown much stronger. It finally cuts through the Kamehameha Wave after thirty seconds of both beams struggling. The Plasma Beam, flying onto the Flying Fighter, before explosion comes. He sees the golden-haired fighter flying to the tree from the force of explosion, knocking one down before it tumbles down to the ground. It struggles on his feet and raises his fists.

"No. You're just a Reploid." it grunted, "After ten years… What kind of Training I need to..."

"I'm actually Half-Reploid, Brother" Dirk smirked, correcting him, giving him an 'Ah-Ah-Ah' finger. "I still contain a Brain and a Heart, each booned with the Magic of Friendship."

He can only hear his opponent growled, about to charge up another energy beam attack. "You won't surpass me. I'll sh-"

"That's enough, Spath."

The voice comes from up in the skies, who hovers down showing his behind. It has a White Cape, and a Turban. The skin is unlike anything. Green, is it some kind of Orc? Dirk raised his buster gun, preparing to fire if it attacks. He watches Spath brushing off the dirt and moss.

"Playtime's over. We got Important things to do on this planet." It said, turning around to see Dirk, "Lower your Gun. I'm not your enemy."

Dirk feels no deception from the Alien, and lowers it. He powers down, reverting to his normal human form. He brushes his hands.

"Hmm, so you do have those powers." It said,

"Plus controlled, and knowing honesty." Dirk bowed, "I'm well prepared when it comes to dealing with Backstab, Sir."

"The Name's Piccolo." he said, before turning around, "Alright, let's go Spath. You can play around another time." white aura surrounds before he flies. Spath follows,

"Outstanding on our Sparring Match, Dirk." he said, before pointing at him with his hand shaped in a fist, "We'll meet again another time." before taking off.

Dirk stared off at the sky, watching two Warriors leaving, zip-blasting to the west. _So that was Piccolo, the Namekian._ After staring off, he snapped to normal and turned to the road. "Oh right! Gotta see Fluttershy." And with that sentence, he starts jogging down the road.

**(Finished. 1 Hours, 24 Minutes, 39 Seconds)**


End file.
